The 515th Anniversary
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: It's Juvia's 515th anniversary of knowing her true love but this day, she discovers something she never wanted to know and it starts a new anniversary for her.


It was the anniversary of Juvia's 515th day of her first encounter with her true love. The problem was that he barely cared for her antics anymore. He seemed normal to her while she watched him from behind a pillar. He was speaking to her love rival, who she could tell was just itching to tell him something.

Taking a deep breath, she strutted over and gave him some chocolate to eat and he handed it to Lucy to share with Levy. Juvia let out a small snarl and walked back tripping Lucy up. She was interfering with her love and though she was her friend, she was really getting to cosy with the love of her life.

"Lucy, is everything alright?" Mira asked and Lucy shook her head. The barmaid rushed to her aid and had her on her feet and to the toilet where she emptied her stomach. Lucy groaned out and stood up feeling dizzy.

She sat down near Gray but still some distance away as he was too cold and she was about to lose her head with him. She was freezing and she hated it. Her skin felt like ice, her fingers were frost bitten from how she felt. She was wearing at least two layers but was still very cold.

Natsu walked in from a mission and Lucy pulled him in for a hug and told him to heat her up, in which he did. Lucy snuggled into his chest and glared at Gray who dropped his glass with a smile on his face.

"Are you-?" He asked slowly. Lucy nodded her head.

"I am-"

"I'm going to be a father!" Gray cheered and rushed to Lucy and spun her round and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Lucy held Gray tightly despite freezing. She was already irritable and it was only month one.

"What?" Natsu asked slowly. He saw that the ice princess was crying softly into his partners arm while she rubbed his back.

"Natsu...I'm pregnant and Gray is going to be the father. Gray is also my fiancee," Lucy laughed happily as she snuggled into his chest more.

"EHHHHH!" He screeched. Everyone turned round to see the commotion that was taking place. Only a few tables had heard and was running over to congratulate the pair. Gajeel shook their hands while Levy gave them a hug. Levy was the only one who knew of the pairs relationship. "Igneel told me this scary story when I was younger on how babies were made. He even drew these very graphic drawings," Lucy laughed and held onto her heater.

"Natsu...that's the only way to have babies," she kissed his cheek and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Why are you holding me if you are with Gray. I'm confused,"

"She's cold. I'm going to guess that our child is an ice wizard and is already freezing her. You should see what it's like at home. She has the heater on, about five jumpers but she is still cold," Gray laughed. "Can barely touch her unless I am wrapped up in stuffy blanket but I didn't know it was because she was pregnant. We have been trying for a long time now," Lucy pouted.

"Want to sleep on the couch," she snarled out.

"No dear," Alzac walked over to Gray and pulled him away for a moment, Asuka following behind happily. They went somewhere a little more private which was just the boys bathroom, Asuka sticking close to her daddy.

"Watch yourself okay. Just do as much as possible to make her happy. It will be hell at times but there will be some good days when she isn't that moody...oh and congratulations," Alzac walked back into the main room pulling Asuka out with him. Gray stepped out as well to see Juvia and Lucy fighting. Juvia had the upper hand but not until Gray froze the blue haired female and rushed over to Lucy. She was shivering horribly. He helped her to her feet and she hugged him.

"Juvia...don't...don't you ever put my family in danger," he yelled out while stroking Lucy's back. The male took her hand and led her away, he led her out of the guild his arm wrapping round her back.

Juvia slumped down at her seat and watched as Levy walked over to her with a small ice drink, "Don't be mad at Lu-chan. They were dating before you came. It was a secret though. When you came Lu-chan was scared to hurt you, so she kept quiet. She didn't mean to hurt you and Gray...well he never realised your love as he is too dense," Juvia laughed softly through her sobs. Sounded like the man she had loved for 515 days, too dense to notice her but then again why would he when he had Lucy. They almost seemed perfect for each other.

On the 515th anniversary also became the first day that Juvia gave up on her true love to allow her love rival in, even if it broke her heart to do so.

...

**I have mixed feelings for Gruvia, I hate it one moment then is a hardcore shipper the next. I didn't like Juvia in the omake as I find it too ridiculous that it had to be 413, like every day she would be celebrating her love and though it was supposed to be funny. I was just not amused, though thanks to the ep, NaLu and Gajevy/ GaLe become some what official (in anime terms)**

**Anyway please review**.


End file.
